


do you want to go take pictures with me?

by ruby_so_red



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_so_red/pseuds/ruby_so_red
Summary: Where Jennie and Lisa go take pictures during their Hawaii trip.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 36
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

Playing three shows, three days in a row, in your hometown is always a thrill. It is tiring, but the excitement hasn’t left Lisa’s body ever since they arrived in Hawaii. There is an immense sense of pride and honor to play in front of your thousands of supporters that is difficult for Lisa to put into words. After all, she can’t always put her feelings into words.

Their staff decided to make them film for the first days of the trip, just to get it out of the way. Once all that stuff was done, they got extra days to enjoy the stunning scenery, ambient, and weather of Hawaii. Lisa has never been here before, and she plans to make the best out of their trip. She brought a variety of her professional cameras and lenses. When she was packing for Hawaii, she felt like this was the best time to put her photographic talent to the test. I mean—who wouldn’t want to take photos at one of the most photographic places on earth with some of the most photogenic people ever?

Lisa is in her hotel bed; in the room she’s sharing with Chaeyoung. She’s been lying in bed for almost half an hour now, just mindlessly scrolling through her phone. She was also texting earlier her friend who develops her film photos for her, alerting him about the vast amount of film he will have to develop once they get back to Seoul.

* * *

Jennie just got out of her shower and is sitting in her bed in her robe and freshly washed hair. She just finished deciding which clothes she will wear today, choosing a delicate long white skirt paired with a cropped tank top of the same color. She is in the mood of taking candid and gentle photos today. There is something about Hawaii that just fills her with peace and tranquility. She’s been here before, but she was too young to enjoy it to the same extent that she enjoys it now.

She gets up to the bathroom to blow dry her hair and put her minimal make-up look on. She’s thinking of where she could take her planned photos. She does remember that beautiful place beside the shores of the beach, almost like a peninsula. She could see it from her balcony. It was filled with palm trees and lovely green bushes. Yes, she decided that is the perfect place for her random personal photoshoot.

Jennie hesitates to ask Jisoo to go with her, but she recalls the older mentioning that she was going to check out some locales around Honolulu with Chaeyoung and some of their staff. For a second she thinks she might have to ask another staff member to go with her, but remembers that Jisoo never mentioned whether Lisa was joining them.

* * *

Lisa is scrolling through Instagram when the notification ring gets her attention.

**From Jennie (8:12am)**

_hey_

**From Lisa (8:12am)**

_hi jen_

She texts the reply quickly, switches between apps and goes back to Instagram. She doesn’t pay too much attention to Jennie’s text, meaning she’s just patiently waiting for a reply from her bandmate.

**From Jennie (8:14am)**

_do u want to go take pics with me?_

Lisa smiles.

**From Lisa (8:14am)**

_i’m so down. where?_

**From Jennie (8:15am)**

_beside the beach, there’s this gorgeous shore that i really wanna check out_

**From Lisa (8:16am)**

_nice, when do you wanna go? i’m not ready yet tho_

**From Jennie (8:17am)**

_i already showered, just need to get dressed._ _take ur time, when ur ready lmk and we’ll head down_

**From Lisa (8:18am)**

_okay see u :)_

**From Jennie (8:18am)**

_:)_

* * *

Lisa has always loved spending time with Jennie. She’s the first friend she made when she started her career, and trusts her too much. There’s something about Jennie, some kind of wisdom and prudence that she admires. She knows Jennie carries a lot in her back, so do them all, but Jennie’s weight is more personal. Jennie carries the weight of being the longest trained member, the unofficial leader. She respects Jennie too much, and she thinks she wouldn’t have been able to find comfort during her trainee days if it weren’t for her. There’s just something about Jennie, she can’t pinpoint exactly what it is. Actually, there’s a lot of things about Jennie. There’s actions, looks, reactions, comments, touches that _mean_ something to Lisa. But what could it mean? She concludes that it is about that profound respect and love she has for her friend and bandmate, but she _knows_ there’s something else. However, she has pushed that thought aside for years, and she could keep it aside for longer. 

* * *

Jennie is glad she asked Lisa. They share their love for photography, it made sense to ask her. However, there are other reasons that made sense to ask her. She cherishes her friendship with Lisa. They’ve shared a connection the moment Lisa was introduced to the trainees.

_“This is Lalisa. She’s from Thailand. Make her feel welcome.”_ She remembers their teacher carelessly informing them one day back in 2011.

She attentively eyed Lalisa, even giving her a small polite smile. She turned her head to the girls sitting beside her in the dance practice studio, bickering and uninterestedly talking amongst themselves. Jennie looked back at Lalisa; she was still standing awkwardly in the middle of the studio. Once she noticed that no one was going to pay her greetings, she looked down and sat in the chair farthest from the other trainees.

Jennie stood up from her chair and sat beside the new foreigner. _“Hello, I’m Jennie.”_ She greeted Lalisa in Korean.

Lalisa looked at her with a surprised look. She took a moment before replying, Jennie guessed she still didn’t know the language well. Lalisa looked excited, someone first handedly decided to talk to her.

_“Hello, I’m Lisa.”_ Lalisa’s smile was lopsided, honest, adorable.

That look alone made Jennie promise herself she was going to do everything in her power to protect Lisa from the harsh environment that awaits her.

* * *

**From Lisa (8:58am)**

_im ready_

**From Jennie (9:00am)**

_perfect, meet me in the lobby_

* * *

Lisa spots Jennie sitting in the lobby’s couch waiting. “Hey Jen,” Lisa greets Jennie as she sits down beside her. When Jennie moves her head towards her direction, she gives her most genuine smile. “Were you waiting too long?” Lisa adds.

“No, I just got here like two minutes ago.” Jennie sweetly replies. She eyes Lisa, her look and her bright face. Lisa, coincidentally, is wearing a color coordinated outfit to hers. White shorts with a cute ruffled white top. “Hey, we’re matching.” Jennie comments.

Lisa chuckles, “Well, I’m not changing so we’re stuck looking like twins.” she adds playfully.

Jennie laughs at her comment, “I didn’t expect you to change.” She gifts Lisa a smirk, “I look better anyway.” She adds cheekily.

It’s then Lisa’s turn to eye her up and down. She does look beautiful, breathtaking even. _When hasn’t Jennie Kim looked perfect?_

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself.” Lisa tells her jokingly as she stands up. “Should we get going?”

Jennie stands right after, “Yes, let’s go. Wait, have you eaten yet?” She asks caringly.

“Yeah, I ate some toast and fruit with Chaeyoung in the morning.” Lisa replies, “Did you?”

“Yes, we’re good.” Jennie smiles and links her arms with Lisa as their heading out the lobby doors.

* * *

“What cameras did you bring?” Jennie asks as they’re walking to their location.

“I only brought my Leica, what did you bring?” Lisa replies. She notices Jennie’s bag doesn’t look like it is carrying much. “Did you not bring your camera?” She asks before giving Jennie a chance to reply.

Jennie gives her a guilty smile, “Not really. I’m kind of feeling another vibe today. I might just take pictures with my phone.”

“Well, you’re lucky that you have me. No one takes better pictures on iPhone’s than me.” Lisa tells her proudly.

Jennie chuckles at her, “Exactly, what did you think I asked you to come with me for?”

Lisa gives her an amused smile. “Ouch, Jennie. Is that all I’m good for?” She keeps humoring her.

“Please, care to remind me your other useful talents.” Jennie makes sure to say it in a jokingly manner. After all, they don’t need to remind themselves that, the harmless snickering is natural between them.

“Hm. Well, I don’t cook, I don’t clean. I don’t do much else other than being the best performer, dancer and seducing people with my praised looks.” Lisa says smugly, raising her eyebrows up and down.

Jennie gives an exaggerated sigh, “Oh my God, you’re ridiculous.” She says laughing and looks ahead of them.

“What? You don’t agree?”

Jennie looks back at Lisa. _Of course she agrees._

“Come on, we’re almost there.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first story! please leave feedback in the comments, positive or negative--i'll take all i can get.


	2. Chapter 2

“Pretty!” Exclaims Lisa while photographing Jennie.

They are now surrounded by palm trees beside the shore, taking endless pictures without paying any mind to what time it is or what their next meeting according to their schedule is. They’ve probably been here for an hour. First, they shared a beach bed and relaxed for a bit while admiring the ocean. Then, they ordered some drinks. Jennie got a mojito while Lisa got a gin tonic. Yes, it is incredibly early in the morning. But they’re on a much-needed vacation, right?

After they finished their drinks, they mutually decided it was time to start taking pictures. Lisa volunteered to take Jennie’s first. _We need to get yours out of the way, you’ve always been picky,_ Lisa joked.

“So pretty, just like that.” Lisa comments as she concentrates to get Jennie’s best angles. “Actually, don’t look at the camera for this one. I want to see something.”

Jennie follows her directions, taking her eyes away from her for a moment to look at the grass beneath her. This gives Lisa an opportunity to finally study Jennie. She took off her sandals, barefoot in the perfectly trimmed grass. The wind blows elegantly through her hair, giving her a natural wavy rush of air that they usually strive for during photoshoots. Her side profile is flawless, and her body looks enticing in her delicate clothes. Lisa pays attention to her face. Jennie’s look has always been pure, enchanting. Her striking eyes, dainty nose, sweet cheeks, delightful smile, inviting lips—Jennie has always been attractive to Lisa.

“Did you take them?” Jennie interrupts Lisa’s thoughts as she looks back at her. She catches Lisa staring at her face for a second, but chooses to be oblivious to it.

“Um, yeah. I think I got them all.” Lisa then lowers her phone and walks towards Jennie to show her the results. As she switches between apps, she feels Jennie coming closer behind her and placing her hand on her lower back, just to stable herself.

Lisa goes and slides through the pictures to give her a preview, “Here, look.” Jennie then rests her chin on her shoulder, making Lisa feel her warm breath hitting her exposed skin.

“Aw, I love them.” Jennie then gently takes Lisa’s phone from her hand to study the pictures a bit closer. “You’re very talented, Lalisa. These are beautiful.” Lisa snickers and timidly looks down for a second, then looks back up at the older who’s still looking at the pictures.

“You did most of the work.”

Jennie looks up at her and smiles, staring at her expressive eyes.

“C’mon, it’s your turn now.”

* * *

“It’s almost twelve now, are you hungry?” Jennie asks Lisa as they sat in the rocks with their feet submerged in the water. They finished taking their pictures and are taking mindlessly talking about anything.

“Kind of. Chaeyoung mentioned last night some street food stalls she wanted to try out close to the hotel. I think we might go for lunch there.” Lisa replied, “You coming?”

Jennie almost forgets Jisoo telling her to go a restaurant with her. “I wish, Jisoo and I are going to this Japanese-French restaurant close to the city.” She pouts apologetically.

“Oh, that’s fine.” Lisa shrugs it off. I mean, she shouldn’t really get upset about being apart from Jennie. She does ask herself _why_ she gets upset in the first place. “We can hang out later, if you’d like.” She suggests.

“I’d love to.” Jennie grins.

Lisa smiles back, then bases herself in the rock she’s sitting on in order to stand up. She offers her hand to Jennie, “Let’s go.”

* * *

“Where were you today when I came back to the room?” Jisoo asks Jennie during lunch. They’re sharing a nice apricot and grilled plum salad with a delightful vinaigrette while waiting for their main course. She’s glad they came to this restaurant alone. They had asked their bodyguards to stay back this time, they needed a moment where they weren’t under surveillance. 

“Oh, I went out with Lisa. We took pictures by the beach.” Jennie replies casually.

Jisoo eyes her, nods, and comments suggestively “That’s nice.”

Jennie knows that look. “What?”

“Nothing.” Jisoo assures.

Jennie takes a bite of the salad again. She’s smirking at Jisoo, who’s deviating her eyes, also smirking. The moment Jisoo looks at her, they take a second, and then break into laughs.

“I know what you’re going to say. Go on, say it.” Jennie dares her while she takes a sip of her wine.

Jisoo raises her hands in surrender, “Nothing! I mean it.”

She won’t say it. It isn’t like she hasn’t noticed. Jisoo knows Lisa goes on dates with people, all of them do, but Lisa never advances past a date or a “sleepover.” And it isn’t a surprise that everyone in the industry dates around, but _why_ hasn’t Lisa been in an actual relationship? One time, Jisoo couldn’t let her curiosity in doors.

_“Lisa, you came back. How was the date?” Jisoo just finished her shoot with Dior Beauty, and now she’s sitting in the dorm’s couch watching TV._

_Lisa looks unfazed, almost uninterested. “It was good, great actually. They were very nice; we had a lot in common.”_

_Jisoo studies her face. If the date was so great, why isn’t she showing more excitement? “That’s nice. When will you go out with them again?”_

_Lisa contemplates for a second. She opens her mouth to maybe answer truthfully_.

_Instead, she settles for: “I don’t know. You know how busy we are at the moment.”_ _She gives Jisoo a small timid smile and goes in the direction of Chaeyoung’s room._

Jisoo knew she was avoiding telling her the truth, she has avoided it for some time now. But she doesn’t want to push her or pressure her. She knows how difficult it is for Lisa to express what she really means.

* * *

**From Jennie (10:24pm)**

_are u at the hotel?_

Lisa is currently strolling through the resort with Chaeyoung. Like Jisoo and Jennie, they also needed a little break from their staff. She reads Jennie’s text and quickly starts typing.

**From Lisa (10:25pm)**

_no_ _, im out with chae. whats up?_

**From Jennie (10:25pm)**

_u never sent me the pics from today lol_

**From Lisa (10:26pm)**

_oh do u want me to send them? theres so many_

**From Jennie (10:27pm)**

_no its fine_

**From Jennie (10:28pm)**

_could u come to my room when u get here?_

Lisa stares at her phone screen for a minute.

**From Jennie (10:30pm)**

_just to airdrop the pics_

Right.

**From Lisa (10:31pm)**

_sure ofc_

**From Jennie (10:31pm)**

_:)_

“Hey, do you want to go back now?” Lisa asks Chaeyoung, who’s walking a few steps ahead of her.

They turn around, head towards their resort building and Chaeyoung replies casually, “Sure. Jisoo and I made plans with Maeng anyway, so.”

“Oh, you did?”

“Yeah. I know it’s late, but we’re going for some drinks.” Chaeyoung comments, “Wanna come?”

“No, it’s cool. I actually have plans with Jennie.” Lisa says matter-of-factly.

Can you really call it a plan? She’s just going to send her the pictures and leave. Right? _We’ll see,_ Lisa thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter. kinda weak, but i have something planned for the next update. please leave any comments and feedback if you'd like!


	3. Chapter 3

Jennie hears a knock on the door as organizing her clothes for tomorrow. She walks swiftly towards the door and opens it.

“Hey,” Lisa is standing in the hallway. She’s changed out of the clothing from earlier and is now wearing comfortable grey sweatpants with an oversized graphic t-shirt and her signature Balenciaga sneakers. Jennie also changed earlier, wearing sweat shorts with a soft lilac sweatshirt.

“Hi, come in.” Jennie moves aside and waits for her to fully enter to lock her door. “Do you want something to drink?” Jennie offers.

Lisa sits in one of the beds and gets herself comfortable. “No, thanks.” Jennie nods at her response, going to sit on the bed beside her but Lisa suddenly asks, “Actually, what do you have?”

“Well, let’s see.” Jennie heads to the room’s mini fridge and opens it. “We got beer, Malibu, some Smirnoff, white wine, whiskey, gin, tequila, Coke, orange juice and water.” She looks back at Lisa’s undecided face. “You get pick of the litter.” Jennie comments with a chuckle.

Lisa thinks about it. _If I drink, then I will get sleepy and get this over with quickly._

“Can I get a rum and Coke, please?” Lisa surprises Jennie with her answer. She thought she’d just go for the Coke, or maybe the orange juice.

Jennie makes an impressed expression and tells her, “You got it.” She then reaches for the Coke can and the Malibu and gets to work.

As Jennie gets Lisa’s drink ready, Lisa glances at her. She’s standing in the room’s desk, mixing Lisa’s drink and getting ice from the mini fridge. Her shorts give her soft and graceful legs an opportunity to be displayed to Lisa’s eyes, and those eyes surely don’t forget to pry. Jennie looks so calm, while Lisa on the other hand is fidgety.

Jennie turns around, and extends her arm holding the drink with a smile, “Here, enjoy.”

“Thanks.” Lisa reaches for the drink and instantly takes a very long sip. Jennie watches her as she lays down on the bed opposite to where Lisa is sitting.

“Wow, might as well toss it back.” Jennie jokes.

Lisa forces a grin and thinks _well, it isn’t a bad idea,_ and finally decides to drink the whole thing. She sets the empty cup in the nightstand and pulls out her phone. “Do you have your Bluetooth on?”

“Yes, give me a second.” Jennie sets her phone and adds, “Done, you can send the pictures now.”

“Perfect.” Lisa selects all of Jennie’s pictures and sends them. “Got them?”

“Give it a minute, there are too many.” Jennie turns her eyes away from her phone and looks over at Lisa, who, on the other hand, is still using her phone. This Lisa, with her comfortable but inviting clothes and unattended hair, is _so_ pleasing to Jennie. She loves how her aura completely changes out of work, when she’s truly her relaxed self. She turns calmer, but at the same time mischievous; cuter, but at the same time attractive. That’s one of the things that never leaves Lisa’s persona when she leaves the stage—she keeps her sensuality. And Jennie is well aware of that, she notices it.

“Did they send?” Lisa asks without taking her eyes away from the phone, waking Jennie from her trance. Jennie looks back at her phone and finds all the new pictures in her gallery.

“Uh, yeah. They did, thank you.”

“Alright, perfect.” Lisa answers and waits for a moment and stands up, “Well then, goodnight.”

Jennie looks back at her, “Wait, so fast? I thought you wanted to hang out tonight.”

A quiet sigh leaves Lisa’s lips, _shit, I did say that earlier._ “I’m getting kind of tired now, I’m sorry.”

Jennie looks upset, “Aw, that’s okay. It’s fine.” Jennie then stands with her and steps close towards Lisa and extends both of her arms. “Can I get a hug, at least?” She beams.

Lisa looks down at the floor and chuckles, _too cute._ “Of course, Nini.” She softly pulls Jennie to her and hugs her firmly and lovingly. Jennie relaxes at the feel of Lisa relaxing herself. She noticed Lisa earlier seeming uncomfortable and thought of all the ways possible to make her feel at ease. Jennie then feels herself relaxing more than she imagined. Lisa is so comforting, so soothing. One hug of hers will clear away any anguish you have, and this clearly seems to work on Jennie. They hug for some time, urging Lisa to rest her head on Jennie's and the latter resting her cheek where Lisa's neck and shoulder meet. This is _too_ comfortable, both of them think.

Lisa starts to pull away but keeps her arms protectively on Jennie. She looks down as Jennie looks up. Jennie was visibly upset with her leaving, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Lisa knew this. That’s why she chuckles at Jennie’s upset frown and droopy lips. She snickers and can’t help herself, “You’re so cute.” She can’t herself further and daringly pecks Jennie’s soft cheek.

This surprise act of affection, _that shouldn’t be a surprise at this point considering how many times Lisa does this,_ makes Jennie part her lips. She looks at Lisa’s eyes. They transcend affection, warmth, love. So much that Jennie does what she has never done before, she kisses Lisa’s cheek back. However, she kisses it; doesn’t peck it like Lisa usually does to her. She kisses Lisa’s cheek for three long seconds. _Oh my God,_ Jennie thinks, _it’s so soft... inviting... warm..._

Lisa is most stunned. Jennie is affectionate, yes. But she has never taken the initiative to be this affectionate in terms of friendly kisses. Lisa is trying to figure out if this is going to go somewhere good or bad. She hasn’t reacted yet, at least not by expressing it visually. But inside, a million possibilities race through her mind.

“Um... I’m sorry.” Jennie tenses. She truly does not know what’s going on in Lisa’s mind, since she hasn’t reacted yet to her kiss.

_Fuck fuck fuck, no I don’t want her to feel bad about it,_ Lisa thinks quickly, “No, please don’t be.” She raises her hand and holds Jennie’s cheek, softly running her thumb across the softness.

Jennie eases and a relieved sigh leaves her lips. “Okay,” and to awe Lisa even further, she reaches to kiss her again, this time close to the corner of her lips. Jennie can't help herself, it's _so temping._ She's desperate. Desperate to feel this newfound taste. _Oh no,_ Jennie realizes she won't get enough of this. She just had small taste, a small invite, _how can she turn this down now?_

Since Lisa is still cupping Jennie's cheek, she feels her press against it her palm comfortably. This time, when Jennie’s lips leave her skin, Jennie does not pull away, she stays close. Her breath hitting Lisa’s skin. Jennie’s scent is so intriguing, it tempts Lisa. Lisa reaches her other hand to her other cheek just to still keep her close.

“Jennie,”

“Lisa,”

Jennie sighs heavily, as if she’s been holding her breath for so long,

“ _Please._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u guys don't think im rushing; this was supposed to be a one-shot originally but i'm not very patient haha


	4. Chapter 4

_“Please.”_

Lisa stood there, still holding Jennie’s cheeks, agape in wonder. Jennie searches for her eyes but she finds them staring at her lips, infatuated and breathing heavily. _Do I really have this effect on her?_ Jennie asks herself. Lisa’s breath is hot against her mouth, but she hasn’t moved yet. Jennie is desperate to dive in, but she wants Lisa to take the first step. She wants her to be ready at last, doesn’t want to pressure her. Slow and unhurried, that’s what she hopes this will feel like. Everlasting, that’s what Jennie wants.

Lisa finally meets her eyes, displaying such desire and lust. It’s in the air. Lisa moves her thumb closer to Jennie’s lips, gently graces her bottom lip. Jennie closes her eyes in arousal; delicate lips releasing an ever so gentle sound of gratification. Jennie’s eyes flutter open and stares at Lisa before boldly kissing her thumb lightly, showing her how much she wants this. This snaps Lisa from her fixation and then loses all control, bringing Jennie’s face to hers to finally initiate a desperate kiss.

Jennie instantly moans against Lisa’s lips. _Fuck, finally._ She reaches for the youngest’s waist and pulls her as close as possible to her. Lisa opens her mouth slightly in order to fit their lips together comfortably. Jennie presses their lips slowly with more force, letting her tongue discover Lisa’s. They kiss pleasingly for a couple minutes, exchanging their tongues, and then Lisa starts to slowly walk them to the bed behind Jennie. She gracefully lays Jennie down against the pillows and as she moves beside her, Jennie opens her legs to offer her a place to lay. As soon as Lisa presses against her, Jennie tore her mouth from Lisa’s to release a delicate moan. Lisa goes insane by hearing her like this, she goes to frantically pepper Jennie’s cheek with open mouthed kisses. She kisses everywhere she can, her cheeks, around her mouth, all across Jennie’s soft skin. She moves her face to press more kisses down her chin, and as she does this she presses harder against Jennie, causing Jennie to throw her head back in satisfaction. Lisa’s lips dance from her chin, drawing a line through her throat and finally to her neck. Jennie’s arms go around Lisa’s shoulder and back, holding her with desperation.

After some time of pleasing each other’s lips, they find their clothes getting in the way. They help each other lose all their clothing. After a song of groans and pleasurable melodies, they finally press bare against each other. Lisa’s hands eagerly move to Jennie’s bosom, adding pressure that Jennie enjoys far too much.

“Please... I need...” She whines. Lisa’s eyes turn black with desire. Gazing strongly at Jennie’s eyes before lowering her mouth to her peak, still looking intensely at her eyes. She finds what makes Jennie plea in desperation, finding out one of Jennie’s most sensitive places.

Time moves slow, which is convenient for the two friends. Hands and lips find their most tender and warm places. Skin so soft that feels like a piece from heaven. They feed each other with begging sounds and gasps. They devote to their pleasures, cursing when it’s too much to handle, at the same time as prayers fall from their lips when it’s _so good._

“So good, _yes._ ” Jennie moans, rolling her eyes back.

Lisa stares at her in awe, groaning at the thought that _she_ is doing this to her. _She_ is making her feel this good. “God, I can’t... believe... can’t believe how...” Lisa murmurs in pleasure.

“So _soft... warm..._ So good, Jennie. You’re so good.” They’re both losing it, it’s too much for them. Jennie screams in delight and Lisa presses kisses against her open mouth, feeding off of her pleasure, eventually sucking her bottom lip before biting it lightly in sensuous fashion.

Eventually, they drive each other to bliss endlessly throughout the night. Paying best attention to their needs and wants, to the moves that makes them loudest. Bed creaking, sweat running though their skins, sounds of satisfaction and arousal present around the room. They don’t rush it, they let their arousal take command towards their peak. Leaving them both throbbing and deliciously spent.

Jennie lays with Lisa’s head on her chest, soothingly caressing her hair while Lisa palms her bosom delicately, running her thumb calmingly across it. Jennie’s other arm protectively holding Lisa. Jennie always felt protective over the youngest, and tonight she feels full with new, unknown emotions. She’ll figure them out later.

Lisa feels warm against her; she feels Lisa’s warmth and comfort radiate to her. Jennie raises her hand up to hold Lisa’s cheek, holding it with affection. Lisa raises her head and looks up at her with sleepy and ardent eyes, this makes Jennie smile in adoration. She moves down to press a goodnight’s kiss on the youngest lips. A kiss that is so gentle and tender it would make Lisa cry if only she wasn’t so tired. Jennie pulls away and gets herself comfortable against Lisa again, wrapping her arms around her with care and finally surrenders to sleep. Lisa looks up at her one last time, and stares at her astonished and overwhelmed with passion. Before giving up to exhaustion like Jennie, she wonders what they will have to do next. This changed _everything._

* * *

Jennie wakes up. She hasn’t opened her eyes yet, still tired and satisfyingly sore from last night. She stretches her arms slowly and reaches to the side of the bed, hoping to come in contact with her lover. But there’s no one beside her. Her eyes open suddenly. She’s confused, looking around the room in search for Lisa. She can’t find her anywhere in the room. Jennie then gets up from the bed to look for her discarded clothes from last night. She finds a shirt and her underwear on the floor and quickly puts them on. She walks away from the bed and finds the balcony door open, its curtains flailing from the wind. As she comes closer to the balcony, she finally sees Lisa, fully dressed in her clothing from last night, leaning over the railing with her forearms placed atop.

Jennie smiles in relief. _She’s still here_ , but then again _what could make her leave?_ She goes out to the balcony and scrunches her eyes from the bright sunlight. She steps closer to Lisa, “Hey.” Jennie then reaches for the youngest and wraps her arms around her waist from behind. Pressing her face to Lisa’s clothed shoulder while closing her eyes in comfort.

“Jennie,” Lisa starts.

Jennie murmurs a response back, _Yes?_ Jennie closes her eyes with delight. She draws Lisa into herself, feeling her and taking in her comforting scent.

She hears Lisa sigh.

“...I’m sorry.”

Jennie’s eyes snap open, she doesn’t move yet, “What’s wrong?” She starts to get anxious.

She hears a quiet sniff.

“We shouldn’t have done that.”

Time stops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crying bye. also didn't proofread haha apologies


End file.
